


За чертой

by Tamriella



Series: Лестрейнджи и Малфои [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три эпизода из жизни Ивэна Розье. Рядового бойца-подпольщика УПСов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За чертой

**1971 год**  
_У тебя, безусловно, были причины_  
_Выиграть первый бой._  
_Но вряд ли ты потрудился представить_  
_Все, что это повлечет за собой._  
_«Черта», Зоя Ященко_

Мистер и миссис Розье, несомненно, были вне себя от ярости. Оба. Столкнувшись недавно с сыном на очередном приеме в министерстве, они демонстративно проигнорировали его: мистер Розье прошел мимо Ивэна, будто не заметив, хотя близнецам Лестрейнджам спокойно пожал руки, а миссис Розье даже близко к нему не подошла. К концу вечера за их спинами уже перешептывались, и вряд ли у кого-то остались сомнения в том, что семья раскололась, а сын действительно демонстративно ушел... к «ним». Слова «к ним» произносились непременно шепотом и с оглядкой, будто эти самые «они» могли выскочить из-за угла или спрятаться под банкетным столом и все подслушать.  
Диверсия, заключил Ивэн, удалась. Вот на него-то пусть все и думают, зато на ребят никто внимания не обратит.  
Расчет был прост. Их школьный выпуск как раз большей частью завершил постхогвартское образование – курсы продвинутого зельеварения, медицинские курсы, а братья Прюитты и вовсе закончили аврорские; только вот далеко не все собирались остаться на выбранной стезе. Многим хотелось большего, а большее давали «у них» – у тех, о ком говорили шепотом и с оглядкой.  
В глазах уважаемого общества он был первым кандидатом на то, чтоб попасть в плохую компанию – «к ним», то есть: крайне легкомысленный, рассеянный и с ветром в голове. Старые друзья семьи (не все, конечно) порой ставили ему в пример близнецов Лестрейнджей: ах, такие серьезные мальчики, хотят заниматься высокой наукой, их статьи в «Трансфигурации сегодня» печатают, – или Эдварда Эйвери: с головой ушел в семейный бизнес, будет поддержка родителям, – или старшего Уилкса: он уже первый секретарь в департаменте международного сотрудничества, – или Малфоя: он, не в пример некоторым, ведет себя подобающе отпрыску приличного семейства и даже собирается жениться, хотя учится только на седьмом курсе. Ивэн же старательно прожигал жизнь в поездках к французским кузинам и даже не пытался устроиться на работу. «Пойдет по кривой дорожке, не то что приличные люди», – вздыхали почтенные ведьмы.  
Приличные люди же – а если точнее, то близнецы Лестрейнджи, – придумали сосредоточить внимание общества на Ивэне. То, что он делал для организации, вполне можно было совмещать с маской богатенького бездельника, и в схему вписывались даже поездки за границу. Пока он старательно приводил общественность в ужас своими похождениями, ребята спокойно работали.  
Ну а нынче вечером Ивэн демонстративно порвал всяческие отношения с семьей. Жалко. Они с Руди долго думали, нельзя ли обойтись без этого, а потом еще была беседа с родителями – но времени оставалось не так много, а альтернативу найти не удалось. А что поделать, если тебе нужно исчезнуть, а ты и твоя семья вечно на виду у журналистов?  
– И все-таки мы правильно сделали, – в пятый раз за ночь повторил Руди. Они аппарировали домой к ним с Беллой: у Ивэна, конечно, была съемная квартира, но ему хотелось напиться, и не в одиночестве.  
– Угу, – в пятый же раз отозвался Ивэн и отодвинул бутылку. – Слушай, глупости вы с этим оружием придумали. Лучше бы мы охранные амулеты купили, это проще и не надо связываться с магглами.  
– Нет, не лучше. Я понимаю, что амулеты тебе легче протащить через таможню, но это будет вообще не твоя забота. Ты только отдашь деньги и убедишься, что товар ушел к нам.  
– А если не сработает?  
– Чему ж там не срабатывать?  
Они всю жизнь, наверное, так спорили. В школе, когда сбегать в Хогсмид вечно хотелось без разрешения и не только по субботам, на выпускном, когда половину бального вечера они вшестером провели на Астрономической башне, презрев всевозможные правила приличия, да постоянно. Кто-то придумывал авантюру, Ивэн сомневался, Руди отмахивался, и все получалось идеально – правда, именно тогда, когда к затее имел отношение Ивэн. Как будто он был их общим живым талисманом на удачу.  
Наверное, поэтому, едва они закончили Хогвартс и приняли Метку, Ивэну начала поручать задания, в которых исполнителю во многом приходилось полагаться на везение и счастливые совпадения. Нет, ему нравилось рисковать, просто он предпочитал рассчитывать риски, а чужая вера в собственное везение казалась странной. Ему говорили – ты Розье, ты и вправду талисман, и он не спорил. С Ним, с Лордом, вообще особенно не поспоришь: он приказывал, и приказы незамедлительно выполнялись.  
Руди с Басти, Белла, Эд и Люциус Лорду верили. У Ивэна получалось не всегда.  
Впрочем, когда Басти придумал всю эту возню с маггловским огнестрельным оружием, поверить пришлось. Лорд слушал очень внимательно, кивал, иногда задавал вопросы, углубляясь в такие подробности, будто он с этим огнестрельным оружием не просто успел поработать, а самолично из него огнестрелял. А потом, задумчиво разглядывая люстру, предположил, что оружие можно купить у каких-нибудь незаконных маггловских групп. Иметь дело с магглами? Да, позор. Зато никому в голову не придет ловить чистокровных волшебников за руку на таком вопиющем нарушении, не так ли, юный мистер Розье?  
Деваться было некуда, и Ивэн согласился. Да, разумеется, у него дар убеждать и уговаривать, он то и дело мотается за границу – якобы отдыхать, не будут же на него навешивать постоянную слежку, аврорам не до того, да, ему действительно лучше прочих удаются те дела, где особенно нужна удача, да, он готов, разумеется. Разумеется.  
«Ты талисман, Розье, – сказал тогда Лорд. – Иди».  
Он вышел окрыленный, а потом понял, на что согласился.  
Операцию они продумывали вместе с Лестрейнджами. Лорд наконец-то дал добро на начало активных действий в Британии, так что теперь нужно было как-то отвлечь аврорат, а вдобавок протащить под носом у маггловской и магической таможни это самое оружие. Им уже приходилось провозить через маггловскую таможню кое-какие темномагические артефакты – пока аврорат не понял, в чем дело. Сейчас путь вроде бы был закрыт, но Ивэн не сомневался, те же амулеты он бы провез – то, что изначально содержит магию, скрывать и зачаровывать куда проще. Но вот винтовки... и зачем они, главное? Лестрейнджи хором утверждали, что винтовки очень даже нужны, что маггловское оружие сильнее любых зачарованных мечей, а пуля быстрее магии. Есть, конечно, одно затруднение, Лорд в курсе, но пусть Ивэн только привезет эти винтовки, а там они разберутся – вон у Басти уже есть разработки, пока чистая теория, все очень зыбко, но скорее всего сработает. Справятся.  
Ивэну выдали совершенно официальный и легальный портключ до Берлина. Оттуда он собирался уходить несколько менее легальными путями и с помощью местных агентов, которых не знал ни по именам, ни в лицо. Лорд сказал – они сами найдут. Оставалось надеяться, что сказать это агентам Лорд не забыл.  
– Ты опять волнуешься? – поинтересовался Руди. – Перестань. Все получится.  
– Я знаю.  
Уезжать не очень хотелось. Пока задания оставались на уровне мелких пакостей, почти что школьных, это было весело – но теперь веселье кончилось. Ивэн не знал, что ему нравится меньше: магглы, с которыми придется иметь дело, или непонятные и опасные штуки, которые он привезет в родную страну. Ну да, они воюют, глупо было бы думать, что от этого никто не умрет, просто одно дело – когда палочкой и в поединке, а другое – вот так.  
– Ив, ты мне не нравишься, – сообщил Руди. – Понимаешь, кроме нас, это делать больше некому. Если мы не сбросим режим, все так погано и останется. Мне самому противно бывает.  
– Да не в этом дело.  
– А в чем? У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты опять думаешь, что мы это зря. Брось. Ты наш талисман. Прорвемся.  
Почему Лестрейнджи посоветовали Берлин, Ивэн понял очень быстро.  
Если магглы додумались до такой мерзости – разделить город на две половины, разрезать по живому – со своими собратьями, то с ними, с волшебниками, они поступят еще хуже. Ни одному волшебнику не придет в голову поступать так с себе подобными. А магглы попросту боятся всего чужого, чуждого, боятся настолько, что раздавят, сломают – лишь бы можно было притвориться, что этого чужого не существует.  
Чудовища.  
Они с Руди и Эдом Эйвери не раз обсуждали это, удивляясь, почему так выходит, почему большинство чистокровных магов откровенно презирает магглов, не видя, как они опасны и непредсказуемы, а некоторые странные люди вроде Дамблдора и вовсе уверены, что их можно принимать в общество. Этак лет через сто кто-нибудь и до отмены Статута о секретности додумается, и страшно представить, что тогда может начаться. Это все равно, что пригласить на званый ужин дрессированного тигра. Может быть, сначала он будет мирно сидеть в углу и вылизываться, будто домашняя кошечка, а потом набросится на гостей и сожрет их. Тут уж либо держать хлыст наготове, либо построить клетку попрочнее. И следить, чтоб тигр не выбрался.  
Магглы воевали; во Вьетнаме и Камбодже – открыто, а еще две огромные маггловские страны негласно и очень жестко боролись за мировое лидерство. Тут не было ничего удивительного, воевали они постоянно, будучи не в состоянии ужиться друг с другом под одним небом. Достать оружие можно было, выкупив его у какой-нибудь стороны, магглы алчные и жадные, готовы продать даже то, что может спасти их и их детей. Нетрудно, в общем. Ивэна только смущало, что в этом самом огнестрельном оружии он ничего не понимал. Впрочем, никто не понимал, даже сотрудники лабораторий толком не могли объяснить деталей.  
Пока все шло по плану. Легальный портключ – выкинуть, взять припрятанные, зачарованные Эйвери-старшим. Один – на шею, для экстренной эвакуации, если что-то сорвется, один – в карман, если все пойдет нормально, один – задействовать по ходу. Успокоиться. Это опасные и вооруженные магглы, но это всего лишь магглы. Все сложится удачно.  
Договаривался с магглами Руди, он это здорово умел. Не с этими, с другими – со связными, которые и вышли на торговцев оружием в маленькой африканской стране. Название Ивэн забыл, да оно его и не интересовало. Какая разница, все равно их не найдут.  
Деньги выделили из общего фонда. С этим, значит, тоже не должно было возникнуть проблем: Ивэн не знал, кто занимался обменом галлеонов на американские доллары, универсальную маггловскую валюту, но его заверили, что деньги не фальшивые. А магглы все-таки тупые: ну какой смысл в бумажных деньгах? Кто угодно может нарисовать и раскрасить бумажку. Цену имеет только металл – золото и серебро.  
Выданные координаты привели его в деревушку – полуразваленную и очень нищую. Разиллюзионное позволило пройтись туда-сюда, осмотреться, проверить, нет ли засады. По-хорошему, проверять надо было издалека – им раз за разом твердили это на занятиях, – но что магглы могут сделать волшебнику? И все равно неуютно. Подставляться магглам, как ни крути, опаснее, чем махинации с деньгами и покупка темномагических артефактов у уважаемых, хоть и не очень хорошо принятых обществом темных волшебников, перед которыми имя Лорда служило гарантией и защитой. А как отмахаться палочкой от маггловского оружия, Ивэн не представлял.  
Засады не было. Были дети, грязные и оборванные, изможденные взрослые, запах смерти и усталости.  
Нужные люди ждали на окраине, за поворотом, где пыльная дорога ныряла под холм. В смешной одежде маскировочного цвета. Ивэн шагнул назад, сбросил Разиллюзионное, сжал через ткань портключ – все ведь сложится удачно, правда, Руди? – и направился к продавцам.  
Его ощупывали колючими настороженными взглядами; двое вскинули железные трубки с торчавшими оттуда рычажками – наверное, то самое огнестрельное оружие. На картинках оно выглядело по-другому – начать с того, что было более новым и чистым. Ивэн медленно поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен. Палочку в рукаве они не видели и все равно не приняли бы за источник опасности.  
– Подходи, – бросил ему тот, что стоял позади других. – Руки на виду.  
«Ты действуй по обстоятельствам, – инструктировали его еще дома. – Скорее всего, просто заплатишь, заберешь товар и передашь нашим агентам. Получится не платить – не плати, сделка все равно разовая. Но не рискуй, ты важнее».  
Не платить явно не получалось. Но мистер Долохов сказал – держаться спокойно, и все будет в порядке.  
Смотреть в глаза, взгляд не отводить. Руки все время на виду. Движения медленные и плавные. Ты в клетке с хищником. У него когти и зубы. Он опасен. Но ты умнее, и в этом твоя сила.  
Он начал отсчитывать пачки бумажных денег и выкладывать их перед торговцами. Мистер Долохов сказал, авансом не больше трети, остальное – только когда дадут товар. Магглы честных сделок не заключают. («Мы тоже не всегда честны, конечно, но нас вынудили».) Пачки тщательно пересчитали, рассмотрели на просвет чуть не каждую купюру – Ивэну в это время приставили трубку-оружие к голове, он дернулся – придержали за плечо. Злиться было бесполезно – что на себя, что на оставшихся дома, им тоже не особо безопасно, они там не фиалки выращивают. И сам он вроде бы вел себя правильно. Или все-таки где-то ошибся?  
Рубашка противно липла к телу, то ли от жары, то ли от страха – лучше думать, что от жары. Ну, быстрее, решайтесь уже, с вами же все обговорили, чего вы боитесь, я один, безоружный и беззащитный...  
Трубку убрали.  
– Пошли.  
Ивэн бы сейчас очень много отдал за способность к легилименции, как у Лорда. «Пошли»... Куда это, интересно, они пошли? Впрочем, выбора все равно нет – то есть в любую секунду можно дотронуться до портключа, активировать его и удрать, но это будет нарушение Статута и невыполнение приказа. Нельзя.  
Впрочем, его не обманули. Они прошли чуть дальше по дороге, свернули в сторону, прошли еще немного, и Ивэн увидел маггловскую самоходную повозку, автомобиль или как-то так. Здоровенный, тяжелый.  
– Груз внутри, – сказали ему. – Плати остальное.  
Можно прикончить их и сбежать, только зачем? Искать ведь начнут. Наверное.  
Под тяжелыми взглядами он отсчитал оставшиеся деньги. Подошел к этому – как там его? – автомобилю.  
И активировал портключ, коснувшись горячего от солнца металла, буквально за долю секунды до того, как в него устремилась смерть.  
На месте передачи его уже ждали. Свои, волшебники. Ивэн их не знал, они его – тоже. Британцы. Старший из них назвал пароль, подозрительно хмурясь, и Ивэн облегченно вздохнул: не засада. Может, из отдела разведки, а может, даже не из организации, просто работающие на них. Неважно. Дело было сделано.  
Он смотрел, как выгружают заколоченные ящики – один открыли и проверили, одобрительно покивав, ¬– как активируют портключи и уходят. Скорее всего, они сейчас будут петлять, запутывая следы, потом своими способами протащат злосчастное оружие через таможню – уж не там ли они работают?..  
Только отработав задание, Ивэн понял, как он устал. Вроде и не делал ничего – стоял, разговаривал и все, ни драться не пришлось, ни уговаривать, – но колени подгибались, а руки ощутимо дрожали, будто он на себе перетаскал все эти ящики, да не просто перетаскал, а погрузил их на дракона. Нечего было и пытаться аппарировать в таком состоянии – очень уж вид выходил подозрительный. Арестовать не арестуют, за внешний вид, к счастью, не арестовывают, но запомнить непременно запомнят. А вот этого не надо ни в коем случае.  
Он сел прямо где стоял, на землю, грязную и пыльную. Внимания на него никто не обратил. Привыкли – ну или их предупредили, чтоб от него ничего особенного не ждали.  
Отдохнуть, прийти в себя – и домой. Или нет, лучше домой к Лестрейнджам, пусть хоть объяснят, зачем им эти... винтовки.  
Перед аппарацией пришлось выжидать чуть ли не час. Отсюда – запасным портключом, подождать еще и уже тогда можно возвращаться. Чтоб запутать след, хватит.  
На все про все ушли сутки. Нормально. Могло выйти и быстрее, если бы пошел кто-нибудь опытный, но получилось же.  
У Лестрейнджей было очень шумно. Там всегда было шумно, с тех пор как Белла приняла решение отдать дом под штаб-квартиру. На первом этаже работали, на втором – жили, а в мансарде раньше находился зимний сад, пока Басти, Эд и Стивен, младший Уилкс, не заявили в три голоса, что им нужна лаборатория – да, Белла, прямо здесь. Лабораторию устроили, но Белла месяц с ними не разговаривала.  
А главное, дом был защищен ненаносимостью, магглоотталкивающими, а недавно поставлен под Фиделиус. Так что там – только свои. И Ивэну куда уютнее было там, чем в Малфой-мэноре у Люциуса.  
Ну хорошо, с Руди, Беллой и кое-кем еще они пережили уйму совместных приключений, а с Люциусом – нет, так что чувствовать себя как дома рядом с ним не очень-то получалось. Люди, которые видели, как ты висишь вниз головой на дереве, ныряешь на спор в озеро голышом и просыпаешься с первым в жизни ужасным похмельем, будут тебе куда роднее, чем те, с кем вместе рассчитываешь расписание подготовки к экзаменам на весь факультет и отбираешь у пятикурсников огневиски, который сам же им и продал.  
Лестрейнджи были дома, как заверил его высунувшийся навстречу Уолден Макнейр, все трое. Им пришел опытный образец, так что они еще долго из дому не выйдут.  
Каждый раз, видя Уолдена Макнейра, Ивэн отстраненно думал, что из собственной квартиры штаб в жизни не сделает – это значит ведь, что к тебе домой будут ходить такие вот Уолдены. Он, конечно, парень хороший, но странный какой-то – из тех, кому по-настоящему хочется опасностей и сражений, не из любви к приключениям, а просто так. В школе он играл в квиддич и был загонщиком, сейчас считался одним из лучших бойцов. И драться ему нравится. Мистер Долохов его всегда хвалил.  
– Привет, – навстречу вылетела Белла, в темно-синей домашней мантии и с двумя косами. – Устал? Голодный?  
– Ты бы хоть спросила, как все прошло, – фыркнул Ивэн. – О женщины!  
– Что – женщины? Руди уже час обнимается с этой твоей винтовкой, того и гляди женится на ней вместо меня. Естественно, все прошло хорошо. А ты наверняка не ел. Вообще-то Антонин сказал, что раз ты все равно пойдешь к нам, то мы сами разберем, где и почему ты налажал, а все, что он хотел тебе сказать по поводу твоего блистательного ума, ты и сам додумаешь.  
– Я налажал? Погоди, а он откуда знает?  
– Ну Ив, ну ты как маленький. Ты что, думаешь, ты там был один? Кто ж тебя отпустил бы без подстраховки.  
Внутри разлилась горячая волна стыда. Была слежка, а он и не заметил. Аппарировал туда-сюда, портключами уходил, а хвост не сбросил.  
– Не переживай, – Белла хлопнула его по плечу. – Ты же первый раз. Научишься. Ну, пойдем, у нас сегодня пирог с патокой, Уолли выпросил. Наши эльфы его, по-моему, ненавидят, и Руди тоже, он вечно никого не дозовется, когда хочет кофе, потому что оба наших эльфа пляшут вокруг Уолли, иначе будет скандал. А встать и самому сходить – это же смертельно трудно, ну ты его знаешь.  
И кто бы поверил, что эта красивая молодая женщина, которая может по-сестрински чмокнуть его в лоб или растрепать волосы, а то и отвесить сестринского же тумака, уютная, с задорной улыбкой и ямочками на щеках, вчера или позавчера могла ждать в засаде бойцов аврората или ликвидировать любимых родственников какого-нибудь чиновника, не желающего идти на уступки. Руди невероятно повезло, Ивэн завидовал бы, но второй такой Беллы не существовало. Хотя двух таких Белл Британия, пожалуй, не выдержит.  
Ивэн считал, что есть пирог можно хоть в кабинете, хоть в спальне, хоть где угодно, но Белла повела его в столовую. Это было еще одно правило дома Лестрейнджей: в семействе Блэк считалось, что вести себя нужно прилично (в детстве Ив ненавидел ходить туда в гости), и Белла старалась поддерживать традицию. Правда, кабинет в столовой образовывался сам собой: Руди никогда не утруждался излишней аккуратностью.  
Половину длинного стола занимали рабочие бумаги. Ивэн скосил взгляд – сплошные формулы; это значит, Басти постарался. Трансфигурация – его фишка, он последнее время придумывал свои и адаптировал к быстрому полубессознательному использованию классические формулы трансфигурационных заклинаний.  
Белла щелкнула пальцами, и у стола тут же засуетилась эльфа – два куска пирога, сэндвич и кофе. Тут уже хорошо знали, что любит Ивэн, и даже не спрашивали. Он, правда, подозревал, что его бы и так не спросили: Белла совершенно точно знала, что делать со своими друзьями, лучше их самих.  
Мерлин великий, как же хорошо дома! Пусть дом не свой, все равно полжизни торчишь здесь. И вторая семья тоже здесь. Дом и есть.  
В столовую сунулся Руди, не иначе, учуял кофе. Винтовку, к счастью, он с собой не потащил.  
– Ну привет, что ли. Мистер Долохов нам за тебя уже вставил. Сейчас буду тебе передавать.  
– Можно, я сначала поем?  
– Нельзя, ты мне потом будешь нужен. Родная, ты нас не оставишь на минуту? Он мне нужен живой и вменяемый, а ты его сожрешь и не подавишься.  
– Спасибо, дорогой мой, за доверие.  
Белла с подозрением окинула их обоих очень выразительным взглядом и вышла.  
– А правда, что мистер Долохов от меня хотел?  
– Ну вот смотри, – Руди поискал, куда бы сесть, спихнул на пол стопку исчерканных пергаментов и устроился прямо на стол. – Первое: контрольную группу ты так и не заметил. Далее: ты подумай, как это выглядит – у тебя нет никакого транспорта, ты появляешься как из ниоткуда. Тебя сразу берут под подозрение.  
– Ну, может, я на чем-нибудь приехал?.. У магглов есть транспорт не для города?  
– Да есть, конечно. Они тоже перемещаются на большие расстояния. Только у тебя-то не было ничего. И ты использовал магию у них под носом… Ладно, это и наш промах, мы должны были полностью продумать твое прикрытие. У тебя и выбора-то не было.  
– Да уж. Если б я не ушел портключом, меня бы убили.  
– И хорошо, что там был ты, Ив. Ты молодец, знаешь, мистер Долохов отслеживал, что ты делаешь, и анализировал для нас. Ну для Беллы и Уолдена, мы-то с Басти все равно ничем таким заниматься не будем. А Уолден говорил – надо было послать Беллу, она лучший боец, чем ты, уж прости. Но во-первых, приказ был тебе, а во-вторых, там как раз надо было думать спокойно, а она не умеет.  
– Я все слышу, – донеслось из гостиной. – Ив, стукни его за меня!  
Руди не глядя взмахнул палочкой, и дверь захлопнулась.  
– Слушай, как оно – в деле? Страшно?  
– Страшно.  
– А... все бросить не хочется?  
– Нет. Ты знаешь, Руди, чем ближе я смотрю на магглов – тем лучше понимаю: все эти промаггловские законы надо останавливать. И лучше ставить на верхние посты наших, иначе все равно что-нибудь под носом протащат. Помнишь, нам было лет по пятнадцать-шестнадцать, и мы вечно сидели в общей гостиной за полночь, все мечтали, как вырастем и изменим мир… Ну все так делали. А мы правда можем что-то изменить. Жаль, что нельзя мирно… пробовали ведь.  
– Пробовали, – эхом откликнулся Руди.  
– Ну раз нельзя, значит, будем как умеем. Я верю, что все получится.  
За окнами стремительно темнело. Ивэн подумал, что ночует он сегодня здесь, пожалуй, и всю ночь опять будет болтать с Руди и Уолденом, а Белла и Басти будут пытаться их разогнать, а потом присоединятся… Как в школе. Они почти не изменились. Только другие такие компании распались – ходят на работу к половине девятого и возвращаются домой в семь, перекладывают бумажки в Министерстве по будням и изредка вырываются друг к другу по выходным, а девушки и вовсе скучают дома – потому что работающих женщин, видите ли, не одобряет приличное общество...  
А они меняют Англию. И у них получается.

  
**1975 год**  
_Ты сам ничего такого не делал,_  
_Ты бросил камень с моста,_  
_Сказал: покажи мне того, кто знает,_  
_Где она, эта черта._  
_«Черта», Зоя Ященко_

Возиться с новичками Ивэну нравилось куда больше, чем работать. Ну, это, конечно, если у новичков голова соображала хорошо. На перспективных мальчиков им последнее время везло – на той неделе весь научный отдел плясал вокруг какого-то пацана, который еще не закончил Хогвартс, но уже сам составлял заклинания и очень отличился в зельях. А вчера Белла привела своего кузена, и Ивэн весь вечер ставил ему руку. Очень хороший мальчик и очень сильный волшебник, подрастет – будет отличный боец. Едва пятнадцать исполнилось, а уже в состоянии вызвать Патронуса.  
По Патронусам их всех почему-то гоняли: Лорд спустил распоряжение научиться в сжатые сроки. Как именно учиться Патронусу, он, правда, не объяснил – и начались трудности. У мальчишки Регулуса вот получилось, вчера же и в первые же полчаса. Еще получалось у Эдварда Эйвери и обоих Уилксов. Кто-то фыркал – ну зачем такое бесполезное заклинание, оно же только от дементоров, а мы в Азкабан вообще-то не собираемся. Ивэн в глубине души был с ними совершенно согласен. Он тоже не собирался в Азкабан – а зачем еще нужны Патронусы, непонятно.  
Впрочем, искать логику в приказах Лорда Ивэн уже устал – просто делал, что говорили, ну и следил, чтоб подчиненные тоже делали.  
Сегодняшнее занятие бесцеремонно прервал Руди. У старших сотрудников лаборатории было право прерывать тренировочные занятия боевых групп, если речь шла о каком-то срочном задании от Лорда, но Руди периодически пользовался им в личных целях. Правда, не в этот раз.  
– Ив, есть работа. Эд, тебе тоже, кстати.  
Все побросав, команда с любопытством уставилась на гостя. Ивэн подумал, что надо будет отдельно пояснить: если мы работаем, то работаем, и хоть кто придет – упражнения не прерывать. Ну разве только Лорд. Хотя он почем зря своих бойцов не дергал.  
– Ты, Ив, берешь Лайама Джагсона, Люциуса Малфоя и еще четверых на свое усмотрение – эти двое обязательно, но вас должно быть семеро, остальное позже объясню. Эдди, а ты с братьями Уилксами поедешь на переговоры.  
– С кем это?  
– С великанами, – заговорщицким шепотом поделился Руди, но тут же, увидев, как вытянулось лицо Эдварда, рассмеялся: – Да пошутил я, кому в здравом уме придет в голову отправить тебя к великанам. Ты к дементорам поедешь. К великанам – это мы с Беллой.  
Все, кроме Ивэна, засмеялись. Не приняли всерьез?  
– Все, все свободны, у нас с Ивом приватный разговор. Приватный – это значит, что ты, Рег, тоже идешь домой, а не остаешься послушать. Твоя мама и так думает, что мы на тебя плохо влияем.  
Мелкий Блэк тяжело вздохнул – ему, видно, и правда доставалось от Вальбурги, и он, когда был не в школе, целыми днями пропадал у Лестрейнджей, где на него кто только не влиял. Если б не они, он бы не запросился в боевую группу.  
Когда все разошлись – кто через камин, кто вышел на улицу и аппарировал, – Ивэн все-таки решился спросить:  
– Ты насчет великанов серьезно?  
Руди тот еще юморист, но как-то все сегодня складывается...  
– Серьезнее не бывает. Утром пришло распоряжение. И насчет нас, и насчет вас. Похоже, Лорд расширяет армию.  
Руди. С Беллой. К великанам. Объяснять им, что было бы неплохо присоединиться к Лорду.  
– Не нравится мне, как он это делает.  
Нелюдям не место среди людей, это же ясно. Дементоры, великаны… а дальше что, домовые эльфы? Магглы?  
– Да мне тоже, но нас не спрашивают. Зато вам пострелять дадут. Будете создавать пробную партию инфери. Лорд сказал – создания земли и воды должны быть сотворены огнем и воздухом, ну, закон противоположного сотворения Турпина-Гойла. Помнишь партию огнестрельного маггловского оружия со своего первого задания?  
Ивэн предпочел бы забыть и никогда не вспоминать тот позор, но почему-то его все очень любили этак ненавязчиво припомнить кстати и некстати. Он поморщился, но Руди не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания и преспокойно продолжил:  
– Вот, а ходить и каждый будущий труп отдельно обрабатывать огнем из палочки – долго и возни много. Пока будешь возиться, озвереешь. А так вы быстренько подготовите материал, быстренько проведете ритуал и пойдете домой пить чай. На, тут все написано, – ему в руки сунули плотно скрученный свиток. – Тебе затем и нужен Люциус, что он старинного рода, у них эта магия лучше сработает. Вообще надо бы Антонина послать, или Уолдена, или Беллу, но они заняты. Так что работать будете вы втроем, остальные пойдут поддержкой. Главное, чтобы в сумме вас было семь.  
– Лорд сказал?  
– Ага. Почему-то ему это важно. Ну, я пойду тогда? От нас хотят, чтоб мы уже завтра выдвигались, так что время поджимает.  
Руди на мгновение сжал его руку и ушел через камин.  
Вот тебе и задание.  
Насколько Ивэн знал, большую часть винтовок уже расстреляли и выкинули. К ним нужны были какие-то запчасти – патроны или вроде того, – но то ли возникли сложности с их добыванием, то ли просто было лень возиться. А так – действительно удобно. И никто не думал на магов – ну в самом деле, могут ли волшебники, да еще и чистокровные, использовать презренные маггловские механизмы?  
Могут. Еще и не то могут. Не надо загонять чистокровных волшебников в угол.  
А остаток винтовок, значит, отдают на это задание. Наверное, и вправду очень важное, раз такая суета.  
К Люциусу Ивэн решил отправиться в последнюю очередь. Остальным объяснить проще – своя группа пойдет, куда он поведет, хоть с винтовкой в зубах, хоть к Лорду «на ковер», а Люциус в боевые группы, к счастью, не входил – он занимал пост в Министерстве и устраивал благотворительные балы. Большего от него обычно не требовалось.  
Его встретила Цисси – солнечная, нарядная, она все еще не наигралась в светскую даму и не привыкла, что любезная матушка не давит на нее каждую секунду. Ей до сих пор нравилось встречать гостей на парадной лестнице, выбегая им навстречу, протягивать руку для поцелуя – ну или виснуть на шее любимого кузена. Какая же она еще девчонка...  
– Люци в кабинете, – сообщила она, оторвавшись, наконец, от Ивэна. – Что-то случилось?  
– Ничего серьезного, просто задание.  
Ей не солжешь – чувствует. С детства умела. И правду тоже не скажешь, потому что вряд ли Лорд обрадуется, что о его секретах знают юные супруги не самых надежных сотрудников.  
Цисси нахмурилась.  
– Но ты уверен?..  
– Да уверен я, уверен. Клянусь, что Люциус будет возвращаться к тебе целым и невредимым, куда ж мы его у тебя отберем.  
Она помолчала мгновение и кивнула.  
– Ну смотри. Ты обещал.  
Люциус работал – то есть просматривал газеты. Ивэн вечно недоумевал, что там можно вычитать интересного, если газета полностью контролируется Министерством, и ничего нового туда все равно никто не пропустит. С главным редактором «Пророка» давно уже хорошенько побеседовали авроры.  
По мере того, как Люциус выслушивал задание, лицо его становилось все более острым, а взгляд – все более едким. Сейчас скажет гадость, подумал Ивэн, или спятит и откажется.  
– Мне это не нравится.  
Ага, как знал.  
– Что именно тебе не нравится? Воля Лорда?  
Люциус досадливо отмахнулся.  
– Да нет, просто... ну, неуютно как-то.  
А, это не гадость. Это он испугался и стесняется признаться.  
– Ну что ты в самом деле, это же магглы. А у нас магия. Справимся.  
– Да не в этом дело, вдруг нас поймают?  
– Ну, значит, надо сделать так, чтоб не поймали. У нас есть план действий, – нет плана, есть куцые наметки, но Люциусу лучше об этом не знать. – Хватит трястись. Неужели ты считаешь, что мы будем работать не подготовившись? Мы вообще-то Лорду нужны, что ж он, допустит, чтоб с нами что-то случилось? Все будет нормально.  
Лорд, положа руку на сердце, скорее всего, рассчитывал, что они думают головой и как-нибудь сами не вляпаются – потому и состоят у него на службе, а не бездарно просиживают мантии в Министерстве на бессмысленных бумажных должностях для бессмысленных сыночков старинных семей. Ивэн в принципе был согласен: ты рискуешь, но это твой риск и твоя ответственность. И всяко интереснее, чем какие-нибудь ковры-самолеты, которые Министерству приспичило запретить.  
Ритуал Ивэн уже изучил. Ничего сильно сложного, просто довольно противно и муторно. И рискованно – в том плане, что аврорат вполне мог их засечь, то есть работать придется очень быстро. К тому же Лорд хотел, чтобы они чуть-чуть изменили последовательность, но не уточнял, какого эффекта намерен этим добиться, – что несколько напрягало.  
Люциус кивнул – но, кажется, он так и не поверил в безопасность операции. Может, не давать ему оружие в руки? Хотя без него нужное заклинание не выйдет.  
– Вот и отлично. Завтра ровно в одиннадцать жду тебя в полной готовности в Точке-один. Там общий сбор, а оттуда – вместе.  
Остаток вечера и ночь прошли как в тумане. Что-то очень беспокоило Ивэна, он не мог бы толком объяснить – что. Это далеко не первая боевая операция и далеко не первый раз, когда он рискует собой. Это даже далеко не первая ликвидация. Ну, ощущение гадостное потом остается. Напиться хочется. Первое время хотелось притвориться, что все это не с тобой, потом прошло. Привык. Люди вообще ко всему привыкают, кроме магглов.  
И ведь понятно даже, почему этих инфери должны создать они: Лорду нужна опытная группа. Если что-то пойдет не так, их жизни значительно менее ценны, чем его. Это понятно, это не обидно, они знали, что будет опасно, когда шли на службу. Что же тогда?..  
Утром он повторил инструкции, аппарировал в штаб за винтовками и отправился в Точку-один – рощицу возле Оттэри-Сент-Кэчпоул. Вот бы живущие неподалеку волшебники посмеялись, если б знали, что прямо у них под носом собираются боевые отряды.  
Хотя нет, не посмеялись бы. Не смешно.  
Ребята уже ждали – Лайам, с таким мирно-задумчивым видом, как будто намеревался прямо тут разжечь костер и запекать на нем зефирины на палочке, предельно собранный и очень серьезный Люциус – таким серьезным Ивэн его не видел чуть не со школы, когда Люциуса старостой назначили, – и остальные четверо: Джеймс Крэбб, школьный друг Люци, брат и сестра Кэрроу, которые сейчас довольно бестолково топтались на месте, но обещали неплохо проявить себя в деле, и Мэттью Гиббон, мастер следящих чар и контроля. Может, не самая лучшая в мире команда, Ивэн предпочел бы повести не их, но дергать людей с других заданий было нельзя, а этим уже приходилось работать вместе. Сойдет.  
Он раздал винтовки – Алекто задумчиво повертела свою и презрительно скривилась, – объяснил, как ими пользоваться, как перезаряжать и как лучше потом трансфигурировать, чтоб Ордену не достались. Тащить с собой отработанное оружие все равно нельзя, а отдавать врагу опасно. Потом проследил, чтоб все усвоили, и активировал общий одноразовый портключ.  
Маленькая тихая маггловская деревушка – три улицы и пятнадцать чистеньких домиков с садами. Чуть меньше Хогсмида. Цель выбрали специально такую, чтоб не привлекала лишнего внимания – хотя им, конечно, любое внимание лишнее. Но все равно – Лондон стеречь будут, а такие вот деревни – нет. Великие магглолюбцы из Министерства берегут собственные задницы куда сильнее, чем чужих магглов.  
Они не сопротивлялись. Не успевали, пугались, начинали умолять, убегали – но не сопротивлялись. Где-то хохотала Алекто – ей, похоже, нравилось, – да так громко, что ее визгливый голос порой перебивал грохот оружия. Ненормальная она какая-то, и брат не лучше, из боевки их надо убирать, пока окончательно не съехали, завтра же написать рапорт. Джеймс молодец – быстро и четко работает, такой здоровенный, а двигается легко и тихо. Мэттью отвлекается на все подряд, первый раз, что ли? Нет вроде. Надо будет сделать выговор, но потом, а то он готов забыть про магглов, увидев этот… телевизор.  
Они собрали тела магглов на окраине деревеньки. Люциус, как заметил Ивэн, очень старался к трупам не притрагиваться. Его понять можно, но надо потом объяснить, что на заданиях брезгливость проявлять некогда.  
Все семеро встали в круг, как и было сказано. Соединили палочки – по ним будто искры проскочили. В ушах зашумело, наверное, от напряжения. Хорошо, что дальше все невербально, Ивэн отнюдь не гарантировал, что у него получилось бы сказать хоть слово – а судя по лицам Лайама и Люциуса, на них тоже можно было не надеяться. Гоблины бы побрали эту древнюю магию. Она вечно касается таких сфер, с которыми нормальные волшебники по доброй воле дела не имеют.  
Подул холодный ветер, почти ледяной. Пробрался под мантию маленькими колючими иголочками, проник внутрь – и вот уже как будто вместо крови по твоим жилам течет мертвенно-холодное, обжигающее, нездешнее. Ты на грани.  
День выцветал на глазах, не так, как спускаются сумерки, а будто теряя краски. Зеленый, алый, голубой, коричневый бледнели и превращались в оттенки серого, контуры предметов плыли, будто Ивэн смотрел сквозь толстое мутное стекло, а силуэты стоящих рядом товарищей в этом сером и сыром виделись провалами в абсолютную темноту. Только Метки на руках горели алым – единственные цветные пятна в мире без света и цвета.  
Души этих, убитых, были еще здесь, невнятно-белесые, как болотный туман. Из соединенных палочек исходили серые нити, свитые в сеть, и эта сеть удерживала души, не позволяла им ускользнуть. Для ритуала возвращения они не нужны целиком, ведь инфери ни к чему сознание, разум, достаточно отщипнуть кусочек, чтобы тело на этом кусочке могло работать и действовать. Ивэн, по правде говоря, считал, что все равно, какого размера будет этот кусочек, душа не целая – значит, мертвая и ненастоящая, но Лорд дал четкое указание: брать едва-едва и очень осторожно. И с каких это пор его чужие души волнуют?..  
Вот для этого и нужны были представители древних родов – таких, как Розье, Джагсоны или Малфои. Древняя магия слушается только тех, чьи предки ей владели.  
Теперь отбирать осколочки душ – и отпускать. Ломать – и отпускать. Обломки перестают мерцать, съеживаются и блекнут. То, что осталось, – оно тоже мертвое, скорее всего, но Лорд сказал – отпустить, зачем оно? – поэтому отпускаем. И затягивать осколочки назад, в умерщвленные огнем и воздухом тела.  
Вот, значит, как выглядят инфери.  
Если не приглядываться, издалека вполне можно принять за живых. Но только издалека, потому что вблизи видно, что у них пустые мертвые глаза, что, если управляющая воля отпустит их, они встанут, тупо застыв, и будут стоять, пока не выветрится магия и тела не сгниют. Гадость, короче, вышла. Управляющая воля Лорда будет держать их крепко, это у Ивэна не получается – не хватает сил, да и умения тоже. Мертвое, нерассуждающее… И не в том ведь дело, что оно будет убивать, в конце концов, давно ясно, что иначе как силой они власть не захватят, война и жертвы неизбежны, просто можно драться самим, можно наносить удар изнутри, а можно – с помощью сил, использовать которые опасно прежде всего для себя. Ну да все знают, что раньше Лорд куда как больше был похож на человека.  
Ивэн сосредоточился и велел инфери погрузиться в сон. Пусть их дальше забирают, делают с ними что хотят, натравливают на магглов – что угодно, главное, подальше от него. Прижал палец к Метке на руке, сигналя, что работа сделана, и почти сразу же контуры маггловских тел дрогнули, очертания расплылись, и они растаяли. Что-то среднее между Манящими чарами и аппарацией, вряд ли подействует в еще чьих-то руках, кроме его, и на объекты, не привязанные к его воле, – а жаль, было бы полезно.  
Работа закончена. Успешно. Все.  
– Все, ребята, по домам. Люци, сам аппарируешь?  
Люциус кивнул. Ну вот, все получилось – Ивэн зря боялся, что на него плохо подействует. Хотя неприятно – причем до такой степени, что домой сейчас нельзя. К Лестрейнджам, в горячую ванну, а если они уже вернулись или еще не ушли на задание – выговориться. Если ушли – выпить с Басти или Донной Причард, эти двое оттуда никуда не денутся, у них какой-то проект.  
Ребята аппарировали по одному. Оставалось надеяться, что все помнят инструкцию и будут уходить не напрямую до конечного пункта, а сделают два-три ложных прыжка. Понятно, что это тяжело, тем более подряд, но лучше так, чем засветиться перед аврорами. Которые наверняка уже засекли сотворение инфери и разбираются, где именно оно случилось. Надо будет потом поспрашивать тех, у кого доступ к документам, сильно ли аврорат стоял на ушах и больно ли получил от начальства. Всегда приятно, когда от начальства получаешь не ты.  
Только когда все ушли, Ивэн аппарировал сам, засветив в небе Метку. Эта часть ему особенно нравилась: как изящный росчерк пера под дописанной статьей – и демонстрация силы. Чтоб в аврорате не путали их работу с убийствами на бытовой почве или межмаггловскими разборками – с магглов-то станется. Ну и выглядела она жутковато. Ее придумали совсем недавно – а рядовые британцы уже боялись: доблестный бесстрашный аврорат не в силах защитить, что неудивительно, с их-то кадровой политикой.  
У Лестрейнджей горел свет во всех окнах. Значит, дома. Вернулись, наверно, – Ивэн почувствовал, как его отпускает, и только сейчас понял, что весь день изводился не за одного себя, а и за них тоже. Великаны – это вам не карлики и не садовые гномы, это опасно, а Лорд отправил их туда вдвоем, без подстраховки.  
Беллы, впрочем, дома не было: ее любимые домашние тапочки стояли в прихожей, а любимое кресло в гостиной пустовало. Нахмурившись, Ивэн побежал наверх и столкнулся с Руди на лестнице.  
– Ты чего такой дерганый? – спросил тот, не здороваясь.  
– А Белла где?  
– Я же тебе вчера говорил: она занимается великанами. Меня в последнюю минуту дернули назад, работы много. Я все равно хотел пойти, а Белла сказала, что она меня тогда убьет. Ну что мне, ругаться с ней из-за этого?.. Ты сам как?  
– Да все нормально. Слушай, можно мне в ванну?  
Руди щелкнул пальцами, подзывая эльфа, и тот помчался все готовить. Уточнять не потребовалось: все давно выучили, что Ивэн терпеть не может, когда в воду льют или насыпают что-то постороннее, еще с тех времен, когда был в Хогвартсе старостой.  
По правде говоря, очень хотелось спать, но Ивэн знал, что не заснет: стоит прилечь, и нахлынет адреналин. Лучше расслабляться постепенно – горячая вода, коньяк, если нальют, и поговорить, тем более, Руди тоже интересно послушать. Он наверняка переживает за Беллу – может сколько угодно делать вид, что все в порядке и Белла сама кого хочешь там обидит, но он ведь очень сильно за нее волнуется. И тоже не заснет, даже если ляжет.  
Разговаривали они в итоге в гостиной, у потрескивающего камина: Ивэн в пушистом халате – непонятно чьем, все давно забыли, кому он изначально принадлежал, в него было так уютно кутаться после ванны, что использовался он чуть ли не всеми подряд, – устроился на диване, Руди рядом, в любимом кресле Беллы. Бутылку разместили на журнальном столике, чтоб обоим было удобно тянуться.  
И Ивэн начал рассказывать. Шаг за шагом – как выбрал, кто из ребят пойдет, как следил за Люциусом, как отдавались в плечо выстрелы и какой скользкой и неудобной была эта винтовка, как здорово было ее отбросить. Как они выпевали древнее заклинание, соединив кончики палочек, как Люциус бледнел, но держался, и что было потом. Руди ни разу не перебил и только в конце спросил:  
– Плохо было?  
Ивэн помолчал.  
– Да нет, просто устал.  
– Расстроился, что ли?  
– Было бы из-за чего! То есть… Нет, магглы – это работа, хоть и противно. Просто эти инфери, дементоры… Мы как будто больше не нужны. Он будто бы заменяет людей на... на непонятно что.  
Руди отвел взгляд. Не иначе, и сам уже об этом задумывался, да трудно было не задуматься.  
– Может быть, он просто не хочет нами рисковать. Чем больше всякой нелюди и нечисти, тем меньше наших пойдет в боевые отряды и поляжет.  
– Ты же сам в это не веришь.  
Руди по-прежнему не смотрел ему в глаза. Естественно, он не верил. Это же в его доме лаборатория каждый день чего-то добивалась, это он видел, как варятся экспериментальные зелья, сочиняются новые боевые и целебные заклинания – методом проб и ошибок, небыстро, но постоянно. И его друзья вставали на защиту интересов волшебников Англии от неотвратимой маггловской угрозы.  
А для этого нужно быть людьми.  
– Ну тебя, Ив. Не обсуждай только больше ни с кем.  
Да уж конечно. Понятно, что распоряжения Лорда обсуждать не положено в принципе, а уж составлять какое-то свое мнение попросту глупо. Оно все равно никого не интересует.  
– Не буду, Руди. Не буду.  
Слишком много нелюди вокруг, это так. Зато сами они – люди.

  
**1980 год**  
_Теперь от тебя ничего не зависит,_  
_Теперь – круги по воде._  
_Теперь беда спешит за бедою,_  
_Цепляясь бедой к беде._  
_«Черта», Зоя Ященко_

– Чушь какая-то, – Ивэн вернул записку Белле.  
Та пожала плечами.  
– Это распоряжение Лорда.  
– Что, так и выполнять?  
– Так и выполнять. Ты же знаешь, приказы не обсуждаются.  
– А Люциуса куда посылают? Он же не умеет ничего! Он с той истории с инфери не высовывался!  
– Люциус сам захотел. Ив, тут никого насильно не держат. Это был его выбор.  
На них уже оборачивались, и Ивэн умолк. В самом деле – не слишком разумно вслух и так громко выражать недовольство решением Лорда. После того, как тут завелись всякие... крысы, на сказанные сгоряча слова есть кому донести.  
Спорить с Беллой и убеждать ее не было ни сил, ни желания. Бесполезно: она покивает и все сделает по-своему, потому что для себя давно все решила. Безоговорочно слушать Лорда и досконально выполнять его распоряжения. Руди пробовал ее уговаривать – не вышло: ну Лорд же сказал – значит, надо делать. А что логика там не ночевала, так это его, Лорда, заботы, а не наши.  
Опять пошла волна показательных акций. Показательными акциями они называли вылазки, когда надевались черные балахоны, а лица скрывались за серебряными масками. Последние года два Лорд отчего-то очень возлюбил этот балаган. Наверное, потому, что ни разу не пробовал взбежать в балахоне по лестнице, петлять, уворачиваясь от чужих заклятий, или просто драться врукопашную, путаясь в широченных рукавах. Они потеряли так нескольких бойцов, включая старшего Уилкса, пока не договорились, что сражаться будут в нормальной одежде, а ходить и устранять неугодных – хоть так, хоть в маггловских ночных сорочках.  
Ивэн терпеть не мог участвовать в этих акциях. Нет, не потому, что нечестно, просто потом, когда все заканчивалось, на душе делалось тоскливо и мерзко. Одно дело, когда против тебя стоит аврор, вооруженный, как и ты, и у вас равные шансы – если он не притащит подмогу, когда ты сдуру сунулся под его палочку в одиночку. И совсем другое – как нынешнее дело: Лорд велел устранить семью МакКиннонов. Полностью. Тех, кто был способен оказать хоть сколько-нибудь серьезное сопротивление, он уже убил сам, а им велел подчистить.  
Но выбора-то не было. И не только потому, что приказы не обсуждаются, как верно заметила Белла, а просто потому, что или идешь и делаешь ты, или кто-то вроде мальчишки Крауча. Или штабники, или ребята из лаборатории. Они-то, может, и сделают, да кто угодно и что угодно сделает, если Лорд приказал, только потом сломаются.  
Зачем Люциус захотел, Ивэн понять не мог. Белла тоже – разговаривала с ним именно она, – но ей было все равно. Лорд спустил указание – включать в боевые группы всех желающих. Хоть кого-то вроде Люциуса, который мог убалтывать министерских павлинов сутками, но не мог выполнить элементарные Щитовые чары, хоть Руди, который неплохо дрался на формализованных дуэлях, но в нормальном поединке и минуты не продержится, хоть Барти Крауча, который смотрел на Беллу влажными глазами и боялся Непростительных как огня. Вот авроры обрадуются.  
Им последнее время приходилось паршиво, это да, с тех пор, как аврорату выписали разрешение сажать без суда и следствия и убивать при задержании, потери шли за потерями. Антонин, Белла, Уолден и другие не успевали готовить смену. С юным пополнением Ивэн работать не любил и, если задание позволяло, действовал в одиночку. Чтобы не привязываться к кому-то еще.  
Ему с головой хватило Роланда Уилкса, Лайама Джагсона и Армандо Забини, которых заавадили у него на глазах. Больше как-то не хотелось.  
– Ну что ты кислый такой, – окликнула Белла. – Ив, это не рабочий рейд, хочет попробовать – пусть пробует. Кто ж его подставит под серьезный удар? У него же Цисси.  
Цисси рожать через пару недель, а Люциуса потянуло на приключения. Идиот, как есть идиот, и слушать ведь никого не пожелает.  
Ивэн аппарировал домой. До встречи с Люциусом оставалось два часа, а он уже заранее устал.  
Белла была права, конечно, это не рабочий рейд, а та самая показательная акция. Антонин все просчитал – там не то что безопасно, но риск минимальный, можно новичков отпускать – и Люциуса, и растяпу вроде Эдварда Эйвери, который вечно ныл, что в научном отделе слишком скучно. Но все равно страшно. За безмозглого выпендрежника, который не понимает, что беременную жену бросать нельзя. Если что, они Цисси не оставят, как не оставили Амариллис Забини или Каролину Уилкс. Но думать-то надо головой.  
Под демонстрационный балахон Ивэн давно уже вешал боевой пояс, на всякий случай. С пузырьками зелий и форсмажорным портключом – часто их старались не использовать: как-никак, опасно лишний раз светить каналы связи, но в самом крайнем случае... Палочку сегодня можно свою – они успеют уйти до прибытия авроров, а с чужими, которые брали, чтоб не светиться, никогда как следует не получалось. Неудобно – жуть. Ивэн пробовал уже предложить лабораториям начать изготовление собственных палочек, хоть бы и одноразовых, но Руди его разочаровал – ничего не выйдет. Нужен особый дар. Людей с таким даром и без того немного, а найти и завербовать их пока не удавалось.  
Тихонько свистнули охранные чары: вызов по каминной сети. Ивэн метнулся в гостиную – смутно, почти безотчетно ожидая, что это отмена приказа, что Люциусу не надо никуда идти, – но это был Руди. Очень бледный и подчеркнуто спокойный – что могло означать только одно: Руди на взводе.  
– Ты чего? Белла тебе не говорила? У меня сегодня работа.  
– Знаю, в том и дело. Предчувствие у меня плохое.  
– Брось. Я сам из-за Люциуса дергаюсь. В кого он такой кретин?  
– В любезную матушку, не иначе. Нет, Ив, я серьезно. Будь осторожнее, а? Кто еще с вами?  
– Стивен Уилкс и Джеймс Крэбб. Руди, это просто акция, не дергайся и Беллу не дергай, ладно?  
– Ты… – Руди замолчал, потом заговорил снова, медленно подбирая слова: – Слушай, если ты посмеешь не вернуться, мы с Басти оба записываемся в отряд.  
– Понял-понял. Если меня убьют, ужинать могу не приходить, да? – Ивэн не удержался и фыркнул. – Перестань. Не лезьте только там к Цисси со своими предчувствиями, хорошо? Она и так на нервах.  
– Что я, идиот? Все, запомни, ты обещал.  
Руди оборвал связь, а Ивэн бездумно уставился в пламя.  
Вообще-то у обоих Лестрейнджей всегда было «Превосходно» по прорицаниям. И интуиция потрясающая.  
Значит, имеет смысл действительно быть поосторожнее.  
Поколебавшись, Ивэн добавил зелий и повесил пару амулетов со встроенными защитными чарами. Сунул в потайной карман в рукаве вторую палочку – глупо, конечно, это всего лишь показательная акция, но так немного спокойнее. Посмотрел на себя в зеркало и усмехнулся: он словно собрался как минимум проникнуть в Министерство, причем в одиночку. Или в одиночку же штурмовать Азкабан. Глупости какие, интуиция интуицией, но нельзя же верить в ерунду вроде предсказаний, пророчеств и предчувствий. Если б Лорд услышал, наверно, очень смеялся бы. Или не смеялся, а посоветовал заняться делом, раз велено.  
Люциус встретил его в сильном волнении – края рукавов измяты, как будто он то и дело вцеплялся в них, маска болталась на шее, на щеках цвели алые пятна. Выпил для храбрости или просто очень волнуется?.. Плохо и то, и то. Работа требует серьезности, спокойствия и максимально холодной головы, иначе очень легко погореть.  
Цисси провожала их, стоя в дверях. Бледная, с запавшими глазами, потускневшие волосы уложены наспех и очень небрежно. Она крепко вцепилась в ручку двери, так что пальцы побелели, но через силу улыбалась. Ивэн запоздало сообразил: надо было позвать Беллу посидеть с ней, куда ж ее такую одну бросать, – но времени не оставалось.  
Правильно, что раньше, пока не припекло и не стало совсем плохо, в боевые отряды не включали женатых. Особенно тех, у кого уже появились дети. Как рисковать собой, если тебя ждут дома? И правильно, что Ивэн не стал жениться, ни на Амариллис, тогда еще не Забини, а Яксли, ни на Изабель Мелифлуа. Из него бы бойца не вышло.  
Они аппарировали в Лондон, в маггловские кварталы. Наскоро замаскировали одежду: можно было бы просто снять мантии, но Люциус и так чувствовал себя неуютно, чтоб еще отнимать у него привычную форму одежды. Потом приучится, а сейчас было некритично.  
Люциус нервничал изрядно. Он весь извертелся, пока они сидели в какой-то маггловской забегаловке, очень грязной и шумной. Там подавали отвратительные сэндвичи – Ивэн не хотел знать, с чем именно, – вокруг носились и орали маггловские дети, и никому не было дела до них двоих. Оставалось дождаться Джеймса со Стивеном, они работали в Министерстве вполне легально, а заканчивали не то чтоб очень рано.  
– Пойдем потом к нам? – предложил Люциус, рисуя что-то пальцем на столе.  
– Зачем?  
– Ну... отпраздновать.  
Уолден тоже вечно предлагал пойти отпраздновать, пока Белла его не вразумила. Все игроки в квиддич странные, наверное, их слишком много бьют по голове всякими тяжелыми тупыми предметами.  
– Нечего там праздновать, Люциус, честное слово. Я к Лестрейнджам пойду.  
– Я тоже.  
– Ты пойдешь к Цисси. Считай это распоряжением старшего группы.  
– Ты, что ли, старший?  
– Я. Назначил сам себя, это ужасно, мне даже немного стыдно.  
– За что это тебе стыдно? – спросили сзади.  
Это были Стивен и Джеймс. Бледные, уставшие, но в целом спокойные. Ну, кажется, готовы.  
– За все хорошее. Пошли.  
Дом МакКиннонов стоял на отшибе маггловской деревеньки под антимаггловскими чарами. И наверняка под сигнализацией – последнее время ее все ставили, кто умел или кому было кого попросить. Правда, помогало редко: научный отдел давно научился ее снимать.  
Пока Стивен возился с сигнализационными чарами, свистящим шепотом ругаясь сквозь зубы, Ивэн успел выкурить две сигареты, отобрать у Люциуса фляжку (надо будет провести с ним воспитательную беседу о том, что на заданиях не нажираются, или лучше пусть Антонин проведет, так доходчивей будет) и во всех подробностях изучить рисунок плитки, которой выложена дорожка. Наконец Стивен махнул рукой, показывая, что путь свободен, и они вошли в огражденную зону.  
Серебряные маски мрачно поблескивали в сумерках, привлекая ненужное внимание. Вот уж действительно, секретность. Если бы здесь были наблюдатели, их бы уже заметили. И мантии эти дурацкие, как ни крути, если лезешь через кусты или идешь по высокой траве, путаются во всем подряд. Небось Лорд по траве не скачет.  
Против воли Ивэн представил себе Лорда, скачущего по траве, подобрав мантию, и подавил усмешку. Да что с ним такое? Мысль была кощунственной, и он задумался о другом: почему они вот так, в масках и мантиях, кажутся страшнее, чем в нормальной боевой форме?  
В доме горел свет; гостей там явно не ждали. С улицы была видна гостиная: молодая женщина, вся в черном, сидела в кресле, свернувшись калачиком, и читала. Страницу она ни разу не перевернула. Маленькая девочка, тоже в черном, рисовала, высунув от усердия язык, а двое детей постарше забились в угол и посматривали на нее исподтишка.  
Родные убитой Марлин – дочь и сестра со своими детьми.  
На этом месте у новичков обычно начинались срывы. Особенно – у семейных. Ивэн покосился на Люциуса, но тот вроде помалкивал, только маска набок съехала и палочку он тискал слишком рьяно.  
Оставить бы его снаружи, так ведь натворит что-нибудь без присмотра. Придется вести с собой. Хвала Мерлину, что хоть Джеймс не новичок.  
Они работали быстро – медлить некогда и нельзя, главное в таких налетах – скорость. Все по инструкции. Можно даже закрыть глаза и представить себе насмешливый голос Антонина: «Не можешь запомнить – запиши». И клочок пергамента, заполненный собственным косым торопливым почерком.  
Вышибить дверь. Разойтись. Внутрь. Палочку не опускать. Не выделываться, Авады всегда бывает достаточно. Не оставлять свидетелей. Целиться как следует. Никогда и ни за что не смотреть никому в глаза. Если в доме темно, не зажигать сильный Люмос. Обыскивать быстро. Брать только документы, бумаги и артефакты, которые представляют или могут представлять ценность. Инструкцию выполнять по пунктам. Поменьше думать.  
Поменьше думать – это Ивэн уже сам вывел, когда после первого боя пришел к Руди и напился, а потом рыдал у него на плече. Чем меньше думаешь о том, что делаешь, тем больше вероятность, что все пройдет нормально. Или просто – все пройдет.  
Ребята держались. Стивен даже не дрогнул, но после гибели Роланда он вообще очень замкнулся. И перевелся из лаборатории в боевой отряд. Поди разбери, что там с ним, но на работу не влияло, а в душу он никого не пускал. У Джеймса был такой вид, как будто его сейчас стошнит, но это уже нормально, у него ведь жена и мелкий только родился. Но ничего – берет себя в руки, старается не смотреть на тела ликвидированных и согласно инструкции лезет в шкаф. Молодец.  
А Люциус стащил маску и вытирал пот со лба. Руки у него тряслись, палочку он положил на спинку кресла и глаз не сводил с дочери Марлин.  
Ну что и следовало ожидать, что уж лукавить-то, если к этому все и шло.  
– Люци, выйди на улицу, встань у дверей и охранку запусти.  
– Чего?  
Взгляд пустой, непонимающий. Плохо.  
– Выйди. Вспомни, тебе показывали, как запускаются охранные чары. Нам надо сигнализацию поставить, вдруг что-нибудь успело сработать, – да не успело, конечно, но если этот остолоп будет думать, что делает важное дело, то не сольется окончательно. – И постой на карауле. Мы быстро.  
Люциус деревянно кивнул и вышел. Ну, ему хоть будет чем заняться, и он перестанет себя накручивать. И если Ивэн хоть что-нибудь понимал, в боевой группе он после сегодняшнего не задержится.  
– Ив, – позвал Стивен, – я тут что-то нашел, смотри.  
Письма. Это уже не первый раз такое – они и раньше находили в домах корреспонденцию. Зашифрованную отвратительно, а то и вовсе без всякого шифра. Как будто не было никакой войны.  
Нет, им же удобнее, конечно, просто чужая глупость раздражала. И – опять же что уж лукавить, – сердце остро заходилось, если в письмах всплывали имена – одноклассников, у которых случалось сдувать домашку, когда свои принципиально не давали, товарищей по межфакультетским авантюрам, девчонок, с которыми танцевал на вечеринках Слаг-клуба...  
Поменьше думать.  
В этот раз повезло. Или не повезло, как посмотреть. Переписка Марлин с сестрой, довольно личная. Ни имен, ни планов, ни политики – то ли орденцы поумнели, то ли Марлин оберегала сестру от лишнего. Не уберегла...  
– Ладно, пошли. Сейчас Метку зажжем – и к Лестрейнджам, только Люци домой отведем.  
– Куда его домой-то, к Цисси, что ли? Он ее только напугает, – засомневался Джеймс.  
– А не вернется – напугает еще больше. Пошли.  
Они вышли на крыльцо. Уже совсем стемнело; на востоке уже загорались первые звезды. Тянуло сыростью и свежестью. Совсем скоро лето...  
А над головой зеленью и серебром горела Метка.  
Люциус повернул к ним бледное до синевы лицо.  
– Я все сделал. Даже Метку запустил, видите?  
Да уж трудно не заметить.  
– Давно?  
– Как вышел.  
С письмами они провозились минут пятнадцать. Это значит, что сигнал ушел пятнадцать минут назад, аврорат наверняка выделил отряд, и этот отряд летит сюда.  
Или уже прилетел.  
Кусты затрещали. Ударный отряд, общим числом пятеро (это если все показались, но ведь наверняка кто-то остался в засаде), выступил вперед, смыкая полукольцо. Загудел антиаппарационный барьер.  
Раз за разом им твердили: запуск Метки – перед самой аппарацией, не раньше, иначе попадетесь. Ну вот и попались.  
Ивэн толкнул Люциуса назад – толку от него сейчас – и выставил перед собой палочку. Так, их четверо, считай, трое. Стивен дерется хреново, но стоять будет до последнего. Люциус кретин каких поискать. Джеймс хороший боец, очень. Ну и сам он тоже ничего так.  
А против них наверняка стоят профи высшего класса.  
– Бросьте палочки. Поднимите руки и держите их на виду.  
О, поговорить решили. Ну да, взять кого-то живым получалось редко. А им хочется, наверное.  
Ну, поговорим, раз так настаиваете.  
Легкое, почти незаметное движение палочкой – и под ноги аврорам летят заранее заготовленные бутылочки. Палочка тоже летит, кто-то выбил – хрен с ней. Спасибо тебе, Руди, за предчувствия, как бы только теперь так сделать, чтоб ты все-таки не пошел в боевку. Едкий дым в глаза – пригнуться и обратно, в прихожую, пока авроры отвлеклись. Люциус кретин, но его убивать будем дома, сначала подумаем, как туда, домой то есть, попасть.  
Джеймс, умница, уже запечатывал холл – коллопортус на окна и двери, свет выключить. Вовремя, потому что секунду спустя в дверь уже ломились.  
– Вы окружены, выходите.  
Ивэн ответил. Снаружи замолчали. Не иначе, узнали пару новых слов. Или совещались, что делать.  
Ну вот и мы посовещаемся, минута-другая у нас есть.  
Ивэн вытащил из-под мантии портключи.  
– У кого еще есть?  
Джеймс и Стивен потерянно переглянулись. У Люциуса был такой вид, что стоило поблагодарить, что он голову дома не забыл.  
– Ясно. Это разовые, индивидуальные.  
– Я знаю, – вздохнул Стивен, – сам делал. Одна штука вытащит одного. Ведут один в подвал к Эйвери, один к Лестрейнджам.  
– Значит, уйти могут двое, – сказал Джеймс. – Заряжаются долго?  
– Минут пять.  
Ивэн молчал. Он знал, о чем сейчас придется сказать, и знал, что сказать это придется ему. Так уж учили: командуешь – принимай необходимые неприятные решения сам. Приятные могут принять и без тебя, а эти – твой долг.  
– Ребят, я остаюсь. Стив, ты со мной. Джим, Люци, вы уходите.  
Стивен кивнул и раздал портключи. Все правильно – детей сиротами оставлять нельзя. А Стивен потерял брата и хочет драться.  
– Как скажешь. Джим, бери этот. Люци, не дергай цепочку, сломаешь, – он забрал портключ обратно, выкрутил цепочку и вернул. Руки у Люциуса страшно тряслись.  
Портключи медленно наливались синевой. Дверь сотряс сильный удар. Еще чуть-чуть – и не выдержит.  
– Как будут готовы – сразу уходите. Мы задержим их как сможем.  
Они со Стивеном встали напротив двери. Жаль, что хорошая и любимая палочка осталась там, на крыльце, но запасная все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Теперь надо только задержать авроров и добежать до края барьера живыми. Задача предельно проста, как говорил Уолден Макнейр, объясняя что-нибудь особо заковыристое новобранцам. Ведь правда?  
Дверь скрипнула и ввалилась внутрь, поднимая пыль; Ивэн не глядя бросил вперед невербальную Сектумсемпру и в кого-то попал: высокий рыжий аврор схватился за лицо. За спиной дважды хлопнуло – ребята успели уйти. Все, руки развязаны.  
Ивэн швырнул в авроров оставшиеся пузырьки – яд и кислота, по крайней мере, это может задержать противника. Уйти чисто не получится, плохо, но делать нечего. За спиной сдавленно охнул и захлебнулся криком Стивен; времени останавливаться и смотреть, что там, не было. Барьер должен быть где-то по ограде сада, туда, и если побыстрее…  
Ноги подкосились как подрубленные, Ивэн дернулся встать, но не успел. Догнали и взяли в кольцо. Тот, в кого попала Сектумсемпра, криво усмехался, все лицо у него было в крови, и посреди алого месива жутко блестели глаза.  
– Сдавайся, парень.  
Ивэн усмехнулся. Палочка в руке была непривычно скользкой. Рука вспотела или от крови?..  
– Идите вы.  
Бомбарда вблизи такая яркая...


End file.
